


a matter of time

by myheadisunderwater



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study, but like not really because it's more than 100 words, but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadisunderwater/pseuds/myheadisunderwater
Summary: if gwen had to use one word to describe mj, it would be unstoppable.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 9





	a matter of time

if gwen had to use one word to describe mj, it would be unstoppable. she was unstoppable in her passion, in her ambition, in her loyalty. when her heart was set on something, it was impossible to get in her way.

and this included her hunt for the things gwen was hiding. her secret identity. her feelings.

hiding from the people around her. hiding from the world. hiding from herself.

she knew it wasn't feasible to cover up the truth behind her vigilante work from mj. she was too perceptive, and she was already suspicious of gwen's occasional missed band meetings and the bruises and scratches that popped up all over her body, but that suspicion was turned up to eleven after her short disappearance into another dimension.

gwen knew mj was onto her. she could see it in her eyes, full of questioning every time she said she had to leave early from the band meet again, in the concerned lines of her face every time she dismissed their group's efforts to include her in an after class or weekend hangout.

she knew it was a matter of time before she connected the dots; if she hadn't already — it was entirely possible she was just waiting for confirmation from gwen, or more solid evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote the bulk of this is a sleepy haze yesterday, and decided to go "screw it, let's post it" today while re-reading. this was sort of an exercise, more than anything, to try and get into gwen's head and getting used to writing her voice. i'm working on a bigger fic set in gwen's home universe in ITSV, focusing on the relationship between gwen, mj, her other bandmates, and her trying to open up again post-ITSV. i suppose this is a snippet of that bigger fic. it's slow going, but i'm really invested in the idea so far!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [my-head-is-underwater](https://my-head-is-underwater.tumblr.com) (where i am currently posting lots to cope with being trapped in my house and to procrastinate writing) or at [thorstday](https://thorstday.tumblr.com) (where i reblog marvel content and occasionally crank out a meme). feel free to yell at me at either one of those to actually work on this idea (or to yell about gwen, ITSV, etc. in general; i'm always down to talk about those).


End file.
